Lock My Hart
by hermionesrini
Summary: After finishing school,Hermione Granger joins as a healer at St.Mungo's Hospital. Little did she know that she would encounter her first childhood crush -Gilderoy Lockhart. No romance,just Smut,Lemon,Strong Language,Explicit Content Pairing :Hermione G/ Gilderoy L.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing this fic**

**Warnings :** Strong Sexual Theme,Mature Content,Indication of more explicit content in the next for young readers

**This is my first attempt in writing Harry Potter fanfiction.I wanted to write a smutty lemon version involving Hermione and Gilderoy is set Post Deathly Hallows and my first chapter is entirely built on the situation which leads to the smut. My second or if possible third will include more explicit scenes.**

It's been 2 years since the fall of had completed the basic training to be a healer and is soon going to join as an intern in 's of Magical Maladies and Injuries. Unlike Harry and Ron who gleefully accepted the Ministry's offer to get enrolled in Auror training without even completing the seventh year, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her N.E. and came out with Ten Outstanding and One Exceeds Expectations.

Initially, Ron used to come to Hogsmeade during weekends and they would shack up in a local inn. But as days passed, the interactions became less. Hermione didn't notice it much as she was busy preparing for the NEWTs level and then started training as a Healer. Cracks began to form in their relationship when Hermione heard rumors that Ron was using his celebrity status to bed young witches.

But the real blow came around 8 months ago, when Ron was summoned for an ultra-secret hearing by Wizemgamot for performing magic in the presence of a muggle.

What Ron explained in a hastily written letter was that he stupefied 3 men who tried to attack a young woman, but from , Hermione learned that Ron tried to show his card trick to a Muggle girl in a bar and used actual magic.

Hermione was quick to catch the drift, why on earth would Ron try to impress a Muggle woman unless he wants to sleep with her. Luckily for Ron, the Ministry sent him off with a warning because they didn't want the embarrassment of selecting an Auror without proper qualifications. Also any news about the Golden Trio would spread like wild-fire and cause more ramifications.

The next date was painful. Though Hermione tried not to bring the topic. When she commented that Ron should rather cut the boiled potato instead of stuffing it whole .Ron started accusing her of being possessive, dominating and stifling him because she knew more than her. Hermione ran from the restaurant in tears.

By now, everyone in Weasley family knew about Ron's inability to keep his wand in his pocket and was rather waiting for this relationship to end so that Hermione can at least look for another man.

Molly was the most affected because she wanted both her kids to marry after they finished schooling. Harry and Ginny postponed their wedding plans as Ginny wanted to pursue as a Quidditch player at Holyhead Harpies and Harry loved being an Auror and was given international assignments so that the paparazzi stops hounding him. In a way, long distance had strengthened Harry-Ginny love but broke Hermione-Ron's.

Hermione, in turn, started concentrating more on becoming a Healer. She chose it because her parents were dentists. She moved from Burrow and rented a one bedroom apartment in North London. Her room was filled with books as usual and she would read them till late night. As a result, she unsurprisingly topped the class and qualified for the post of apprentice in 's Hospital.

The first few days were general instructions given to newcomers about the rules and regulations of the hospital and what she needs when a situation arises. To start with, she was given the 'SPELL DAMAGE' division in the fourth floor. It was supposed to be an easy ward as most of the patients had irrecoverable spell damage and they just needed to be taken care.

Hermione had to work in shifts to take care of the patients or rather make sure that their patients don't do damage to themselves. It was a huge hall with separations for each bed. There were also separate rooms on the other side where they keep those patients who pose threat to other patients. Currently only one of them was occupied by a man who thinks he is a werewolf and gets excited on a full moon night even without transforming.

Hermione went to the general ward; the first patient was someone who could be called as a vegetable in Muggle terms. He had a blank stare and does nothing. He had to feed magically. His body wastes had to be scourgified daily and his sheets and dresses changed.

The second patient was a woman who was furry throughout her body, something Hermione achieved when she was in second year due to PolyJuice accident. Then suddenly, it dawned to her, she had seen her before when she came to during her fifth year. She then rushed through the next two patients before the other healer could explain their condition and found the person she was looking for.

GILDEROY LOCKHART.

The handsome wizard with wavy blond hair and blue eyes, although he appeared to be much older compared to his days at Hogwarts. His eyes had the same charm which made all the girls including Hermione to melt inside. She kept looking at the wizard sorting his fan mail.

"So I assume you were one of his fan girls" A voice startled her from behind. It was the healer witch.

Hermione blushed and said nothing. "I have to add that he does look cute" she continued "All the female healers have a crush on him. Add to the fact that since he has lost his memory, he behaves like a child. He is the best any girl can hope for"

Yes, Hermione thought, at least he won't try to cheat you like Ron.

"I need to warn you though, he sometimes wets himself in bed and then he takes his pajamas in his hands and walks around to give to a get alarmed if you see him like that." She then started giggling like a teen girl. "I have to tell you that his wand is rather BIG".

Hermione laughed at the older witch's clever choice of words.

The next few weeks were a bit uneventful if you ignore the incident where the 'werewolf' tried to escape from the ward. Neville Longbottom would come every weekend to see his parents. He has joined as an Assistant Professor at Hogwarts. He had pleaded to the hospital authorities to discharge his parents so that they can live with him. But so far, no one has accepted his wish to be close to his parents. The worst patient for Hermione was the patient in coma because she needs to take care to feed him, clean his wastes, change his clothes and sheets. Hermione tried to reason with the furry woman to cheer up but all she said was she will scratch her eyes out to feel happy.

More often than not, she found herself in the ward of Gilderoy Lockhart. He clearly doesn't remember any of the Hogwarts stuff and his fake adventures even though Hermione tried explaining it to them. His memories were in swings. One time, he responds when someone calls his name or readily signs the fan mails. The other time, he gives his letter to the adjacent ward thinking he is Gilderoy. He somehow loved reading the fan mails or sometimes he would ask the healers to read it aloud for him.

As the older healer warned, sometimes she would be startled by a bottomless Gilderoy Lockhart holding the pant in his hands and dropping it on the table where Hermione would sit doing her paper work. Hermione knew that Mr. Lockhart never married because many witches would fall for his handsome looks, magnetic charm and brave deeds. But looking at his penis, she could understand that he could charm them with that alone. Hermione had just 2 men in her life before, Ronald and Viktor Krum. She could easily tell that Gilderoy towered over them in this department.

One day, on the insistence of Gilderoy, Hermione was reading aloud his fan letters to which he was listening intently. She opened one of them.

"_Dear Gilderoy,_

_ I started loving you even before I met you and my love became an obsession when I saw you in the Common Hall. I wanted to offer you my virginity to prove my love to you_"

Oh Merlins, Hermione realised, this must be one of the Hogwarts students and her opening line itself suggested that this letter could be explicit. She folded the letter and kept it on the table, but she saw Gilderoy's sapphire blue eyes piercing into her. He had a smug smile as if he knew what he was expecting from the letter. Hermione felt as if Gilderoy were dissecting her mind. She started feeling hot and sweaty.

She excused herself, but not before taking the letter with her. She immediately went to the restroom as she felt uncomfortable sweating in her inner thighs.

Inside the privacy of the toilet, she opened the letter and read the rest.

_"But since I was just 13, I wasn't sure whether you would accept me.I wanted to grab your attention slowly. But due to actions of that bastard Harry Potter and his pathetic friend, I heard that you lost your memory and was admitted to 's Hospital. Last year, I tried sneaking into the hospital as a healer and saw you. I don't know if you would remember this. But we had a long kiss which is still fresh in my mind but before you could enter me and take what's rightfully yours. A healer spotted me and I was unceremoniously thrown out of hospital with an order never to return. But I'm thinking about other plans like Polyjuice Potions. I've guarded my virginity for so long and I'm desperate to lose it to you. _

_Yours lovingly,_

_Hannah Abbot_

_XOXO "._

So, this is Hannah, I've been reading. Hermione knew that Hannah was one of the girls who were swept away by Lockhart during his stint at Hogwarts. But nowhere did she think that the stupid girl would still be obsessed over this fake when there were so many good looking wizards in Hogwarts. No wonder, she was a Hufflepuff.

But that couldn't stop the feeling between her legs. Hermione hiked her healer uniform to her waist and examined her panties. It was wet and emitting a faint odor. The touch was making her moan. It has been more than 8 months since she had sex with anyone after her fight with Ron. She found books as a perfect companion to vent her energy into. But this letter had changed everything. It has brought the carnal desire in her.

Hermione wasn't sure if she can meet Lockhart without tearing his clothes and jumping on him. She immediately called in the main reception and said that she needs to leave immediately due to unavoidable circumstances. She used the tube to get home because she didn't have a fireplace at home .Also she loved travelling with Muggles as a remembrance to what her life was before the letter came from Hogwarts.

A young couple kissing and making out didn't make things easier for her. She got down at the next station and boarded another train. No sooner than she reached home, she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower.

The thoughts came running into her mind .Gilderoy was indeed her first serious crush. She even dreamed of getting married to him during her second year. So naturally she does have feelings for him. Besides what's wrong in getting her childhood desire fulfilled. She is an adult now and perfectly thinks on her own. It's been a while since she had sex and desires have piled up enough to break the dam.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself. But she didn't feel like wearing any clothes. She could only think of Gilderoy, his wavy hair, his blue eyes, his enormous cock and the balls which hang like fruits. Her hands kept feeling her body, her soft breasts and started rubbing her clit dreaming of Gilderoy inside her. She then had a huge orgasm and then fell asleep.

But before sleeping, she made it in her mind to get Gilderoy tomorrow.

**Please do review the story.I don't mind if you are harsh because this is my first time writing a fanfiction and criticism can only make me better. Also give me ideas on how can I improvise on the ,I want it as Canon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing this fic**

**Warnings :** Strong Sexual Theme,Mature Content,Graphic Sex,Smut

**As I said,the second chapter is full of graphic sex between the two main characters.A lust unadulterated**

When she woke up in the morning, Hermione had already plotted her plan. She had to serve an afternoon shift today which starts at noon till 8pm. Usually, this gave her time to sleep late in the morning but today she had some preparations to do. She got up wet and sticky due to her last night orgasm. She had a nice hot shower and applied lavender scent on her body. It's been a long time since she had used after the breakup with Ron. She hoped none of the healers would sense this. Just the thought of Lockhart made her wet, so she decided to wear a napkin in her panty so that she doesn't soil her uniform.

Before she went to , she made a beeline to Knockturn Alley. She knew few shops sold few banned items in secret. She used a muggle disguise to avoid being seen which was better than using magic.

At about 11:30am, Hermione entered ' she was searched like the other visitors, she would have had her license cancelled and thrown out immediately. But healers are usually not checked. She went to her locker room, emptied all the items, and wore her healer uniform. She reached the desk where she found the healer-in-duty. She was surprised why she was so early. Hermione explained that she had some work and came immediately after that. She was also delighted as she can leave early.

Hermione just went for a quick round at the wards to look at the patients and then sat back at the desk patiently waiting for the lunch to arrive. She knew she had to remove few obstacles if she were not to be caught. When the lunch arrived, she slipped a Sleeping Draught in the juice for the furry haired woman, other than her, there was no one was sane enough to report it to the authorities. The 'werewolf' was anyway locked up.

After everyone had lunch, Hermione did the tough job of cleaning that vegetative was sitting on her desk doing the paperwork while things get settled down. But she was startled by the appearance of bottomless Lockhart with his wet pyjamas in his hand. Looking at his manhood made her yearn for him even more. She just looked over his shoulder, the furry woman was asleep. Coast was clear.

Hermione then took Lockhart's hands in her hand and led him to one of the rooms where they kept the patients who need to be isolated. She muttered a spell to lock the door and cast "Muffliato" Spell so nobody will hear what will happen soon.

Hermione cupped his hands on Lockhart's face and looked deeply into his sapphire blue eyes. She felt she might get drowned in his eyes. She brought her face closer to him and gave him a deep kiss. It was more than 8 months since she had kissed anyone. Even Lockhart started responding well to the kiss. He let his tongue which Hermione was sucking well.  
After around 10 minutes or maybe even 10 hours, they broke apart gasping for breath. Hermione then slowly started unbuttoning his hospital pajama shirt. With a dramatic effort, she ripped it off his body. She then proceeded to kiss his neck, his nipples and came down on her knees. and slowly cupped his balls and kissed them.

The effect was immediate, she could see his penis grow in size and hit her face.

What she could see in front of her was a massive white crowbar pulsating as if it was an live organ. She took it both her hands and gave a kiss. Without a moment hesitation, she gobbled it in her mouth. A warm salty stench hit her head, hats when Hermione remembered that he had just urinated on himself. But she was beyond caring, even though the taste was nauseating, she didn't want to let go off his cock and continued to suck.

Hermione wasn't a huge fan of giving blowjobs, but it was Ron's insistence which made do so. But today she was wanted to feel the entire length in her mouth, suck it, bite it, roll it all over her tongue and swallow it like a could only take half of it before it hit the back of her throat. Hermione could remember the moment when Ron tried to use "Engorgio" charm on his tool but in the end, it looked like a potato.

Now that she had positioned herself, she started to blow 's hand reached down and caught her hair tied up like a bun guiding her to a rhythm. His heavy breathing showed that he was aware of what's happening to him. Hermione thought maybe it wasn't new to him as he could have been easily taken advantage of by other female healers.

After about 15 minutes of vigorous sucking, Gilderoy let out a huge moan and released the load. It hit the back of Hermione's throat. The flood of semen was gagging Hermione. She tried to swallow to stop herself from choking, but it was coming like a water fountain. She pulled her head out and she got a cum spray all over her face. Hermione's healer uniform got soiled but she knew it was just a matter of wand stroke to clean it up.

Hermione got up and then placed her cum stained lips on Lockhart's and allowed to transfer the sticky fluid from her mouth to his mouth. The mixture of saliva and semen were playing in their mouth transferring to and fro till it went to their respective stomach. Lockhart's hands were running all over Hermione's body desperately trying to remove the piece of clothing from her body.

Hermione removed her Healer uniform in one stroke. Beneath it, she wore a netted bra which had an intricate flower pattern which covered only her nipple and the panty just covering the crotch area leaving her ass completely visible among the nettings. Hermione know that Ginny has a similar pair as it was her who gifted this to Hermione long ago.

Lockhart embraced her and started kissing her neck and slowly moving down to her smooth white skin which was dotted with brown freckles .He pushed aside the bra straps so that he can pull out her boobs from the encasing.  
Because of her Hogwarts uniform and her studious behavior, not many realize that Hermione Granger had an amazing body. She had perfect breasts with large pinkish brown areolas like 2 domes. They were neither too big nor too small, just perfect. She had a slim waist and a nice firm , Ron was more interested in big breasted hour glass shaped women like Madam Rosmerta.  
Gilderoy started by a series of kisses all over her breasts, then she slowly was licking and making small bites. He reached down her behind and unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall down. Without taking his head from her breasts, he slowly guided her to the patient's bed at the edge of the room. Realizing his intentions, Hermione slowly placed herself on her back on the bed, while Gilderoy continued to play with her breasts. He started sucking like a baby sucking while his other hand slowly snaked down to her panties and plunged into it. Hermione started moaning as his fingers started stroking her clitoris.

Sensing her moans, Gilderoy stopped sucking her breasts and slowly came down. He pulled off that panty which was already soaking wet. Her pussy was smooth and devoid of any hair as she shaved it only in the morning hoping for some action. Gilderoy just parted her lips a bit and gave her a deep kiss. Hermione gave a deep gasp as his tongue touched the sensitive inner part of her vagina.

With 2 fingers slowly teasing her clit, Gilderoy began to lick her began to moan loudly. Egged by her moans, Gilderoy was sucking even harder. Hermione's hands were around Gilderoy's golden hair rumpling it messing up his wavy curls. The Muffliato spell must be working well to ensure that the noises didn't escape to the other room.

No sooner, Hermione felt the heat rising up in her body, she arched her body and let out a huge orgasm squirting her juices on the face of Gilderoy' s handsome face. Gilderoy kept lapping his tongue like a thirsty dog drinking the juice coming out which made him high. When he finally lifted up, his face was glistening with his juices.

While Hermione was regaining back after her climax, Gilderoy mounted on top of her and positioned himself his penis just at her pussy lips. He held Hermione's wrist tightly with his hands. With a rapid stroke, Gilderoy inserted as much as he could into Hermione's pussy.  
Hermione gave a banshee like cry as if someone thrust a dagger into her. She had the same pain when Viktor Krum deflowered her in the Lakes years ago. Even though her pussy was ploughed by Ron for 2 years. She felt like being a virgin taking a cock for the first time. She was thrashing wild, but Gilderoy had foreseen this and held her hands tightly and also his heavy body was holding her down. He didn't mind about taking things slow and was humping her in full speed.  
The moanings and shoutings of Hermione was totally ear shattering. But however, it was shielded from outside world by the cocoon of Muffliato Spell. Her legs were locked around his thighs as he kept pounding her non-stop.  
Hermione could now sense the sensation building in her. Body. She knew she was about to get her orgasm. Looking at her reaction, Lockhart increased his speed even more than ever. Hermione gave a loud shrieking moan as she had a shattering climax. She knew this was the best one she ever had. Her body convulsed a moment and she could feel electric sensation spread all over her body. Lockhart stopped pounding her and allowed Hermione to savor the moment. Her eyes were closed and her hands were around his back with her nails digging into his flesh.  
As Hermione was slowly regaining her breath after the orgasm, she knew that Lockhart hadn't cum yet. Strangely that was the thought Lockhart also had. So he once again started pulling and pushing his penis inside her which was even more smooth thanks to her recent ejaculation. Her breasts were getting crushed by his huge frame. She could see his firm round buttocks move up and down from the magical mirror in the room.  
Soon, she was getting hot again. Hermione never had multiple orgasms in her life. Even worse, sometimes Ron used to cum before her and then sleep off on top of her. But today, even though she just had an orgasm, her body wasn't as tired as before. Maybe, she was too excited for more.  
This time, she could feel Gilderoy's cock expanding in girth just at the head. She too was ready to take were about to reach their orgasm. As Gilderoy gave a huge grunt, only to be eclipsed by Hermione's shrieking moan. Time stopped for a moment as their bodies were stiff with the highs of their orgasm. Then Hermione felt a warm jet of semen hit right inside her womb.  
Hermione knew there won't be any problem as she had downed the contraceptive potion before she came to work. She could feel the warm liquid lava flow from her vagina down to her thighs in a icky sticky manner.  
Gilderoy just rolled over her and lay down gasping for breath. Hermione was equally breathless too. But she also knew that there is lot more to be done over the course of the day

To be continued...

**Please post your reviews so that I can try to improve on for the next 2 parts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing this fic

Warnings : Strong Sexual Theme,Mature Content,Graphic Sex,Smut

**The second chapter became too big,so I splitted it into two.**

After having a wonderful orgasm together, both Gilderoy and Hermione lay side by side on the hospital bed. Both of them were breathing heavily slowly trying to regain their senses. Normally, Hermione would sleep when she was with Ron. But today, she was longing for more. Maybe it was the 10 months gap or fulfilling her childhood fantasy. She slowly moved her hands on Lockhart's body until she reached his penis which was now flaccid. She was amazed that even now it was still thick and was a bit sticky due to the mixture of both of their juices.

Hermione caught it between her fingers and slowly started rubbing cum made her hand very slippery to hold, but she never quit trying. She wants it to get hard as soon as possible. But she also knew that human body cannot function the same way as expected. But the stroking does help the organ grow faster than the normal time and pretty soon, Lockhart was hard again and gathers enough strength for another round of action.

Lockhart pushed Hermione slowly making her back face him. He lifted her leg up and held in his hands. He brought his crotch just between her legs. Hermione reached down her hands to guide his penis inside. With his cock on target, Lockhart started humping again. As the magical mirror was right in front of her, Hermione could see his cock go in and out of her pussy and his other hand came top and was massaging her breasts. This was the first time Hermione ever tried this position, she had seen this in a picture book called Kama sutra when it was circling among girls in her dorm.

Lockhart kept pounding her for some time. Then he stopped. Still with his dick inside her pussy,he adjusted her position and now they were in the doggie position. Hermione both loved and hated this position. She liked because it gave the hips to thrust with more freedom thereby increasing her pleasure. But she hated the way, it was less passionate as they both can't see each other and it also showed man's dominance over women.

As Hermione was in all her all fours, Lockhart now began thrusting deeper and pulled out as much as possible without taking it out of her once again started moaning in top of her voice. Her wet pussy made a loud plopping noise as it hit and she could feel his hanging balls hit her thighs.

Lockhart now stopped for a while; he knelt down and took Hermione's hands in his hands. Now when he was upright, Hermione's back was bent like an held her hands tightly and then again started ramming her. Hermione's boobs were now shaking like jelly with each thrust.

Gilderoy' s hips were moving in a rapid fashion like a pendulum and Hermione moaned at almost each thrusts. The passion inside Hermione was building up, her pale body was becoming more pink, especially in her face and Gilderoy' s strong hold was blocking the blood supply to her arms. Sensing Hermione's state, Gilderoy once again increased to the highest speed he could ever do so. Hermione loved it more because this time he had the position and freedom to thrust deeper than before.

As expected, Hermione once had a huge orgasm. She let out a loud moan and would have collapsed had Gilderoy not holding her hands tightly. But still her body lost control and she hung like a sack of potatoes. But since Gilderoy hadn't yet come. He kept pounding her after a brief gap. But given the uncooperativeness of Hermione's body. He just let go of her hand and she collapsed like a heap. He kept pounding that literal corpse. After a while, as Hermione was recovering, Gilderoy let out a huge grunt and released his entire load once more inside her just fell on top of her. Both were in the same state for some time, till Hermione rolled him off over her body.

Hermione knew that already she had more than she ever had at one night, but she still wanted more. But she knew enough about anatomy that Gilderoy needs at least an hour to recuperate his energy. But she had come prepared. She 'accio'ed her healer coat and then took out a small vial having a pink colored potion. Around 200 years ago, some wizard who still wishes to be unnamed, invented this "Passion" ,it was prescribed for those who had problems with their it became a huge success among normal wizards who wanted to do multiple times in the same night. Drinking this potion would immediately make the penis hard and erect. However, after learning that many of the heart attacks and strokes happened because this potion allowed too much blood to be pumped into the penis thereby decreasing from other vital organs. The Ministry gave an order that anyone brewing, selling or possessing this potion would be prosecuted. But it's still sold in the seedy black markets of Knockturn Alley though some of them could be false ones.

Hermione uncorked the bottle and poured it slowly into Gilderoy' s mouth. He gulped it and not even a second passed before his cock was again straight as a rod. This time, Hermione mounted on top of him and positioned the opening of her vagina on top of his erect rod. She then sat on her could his penis glide into her body like a hot knife on butter. She didn't push, but allowed gravity to take care of could see his penis disappearing from the magical mirror till she could feel the head hitting deep inside her ovary.

Given the size and thickness of Gilderoy' s penis,she could already feel deeply aroused as it was tight against the walls of her she started moving her body to allow it to rock inside her. She began to ride him in the cowgirl position. Now it was turn for Hermione to move her hips.

Meanwhile, Gilderoy was recovering from his previous discharge, even though one part of his body was already active. He moved his hands around her hips and was slowly guiding her motions to give him the best Hermione got into a rhythm. His hands moved up till her breasts and cupped them in his hands. He slowly released it till he caught her erect nipples, which he was slowly pinching making Hermione go wild.

Soon, Hermione and Gilderoy both climaxed at the same time. She could feel his hot cum once again warm her insides. Hermione collapsed on top of him. Both of them were tired as if they ran a marathon in full speed. Hermione was drenched in sweat and her bushy hair was sticking to her shoulders and neck. His penis was still inside her. And her head was on his smooth hairless chest. Without a moments delay, she started sleeping and even began to snore.

Hermione was then woken by a sharp rap in her head. She had charmed her wand to hit her head till she wakes up just half an hour after she sleep. The wand then proceeded to hit Gilderoy who was down like a corpse. But even after the short nap, Hermione still felt like her legs were made of lead. But she had already planned for this too. She once again 'accio'ed her healer uniform and took out 2 vials with blood red potions. They were the Health Replenishing Potions which can restore you back to normal from any state of sleepiness or tiredness. She gulped a bottle and immediately got made Gilderoy drink it too and he too was back to normal.

Hermione then proceeded to her healer uniform and using her wand, cleaned for the cum stains. She also cleaned off Gilderoy's pajamas and handed to him, which he wore silently. She had to repair her torn panties and bra and wore the uniform back. She straightened out the bed. And cleaned the room for any signs of evidence. She tied back her hair into a bun and opened the door slightly to look out.

The ward was empty. She waved her hand signaling to Gilderoy to come out .

"_I never knew that the studious and bucktoothed Hermione Granger would transform into such a hot babe_" came out a voice from Gilderoy.

Hermione turned back being totally stunned hearing this.

**The story will come to a logical conclusion in the last chapter and it wont have any smut in tell me if there is any way to elongate this story which will have both a plot alongwith smut.**


End file.
